1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power devices and more particularly to a novel power device capable of multiplying a power input force by means of a double piston and cylinder assemblage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to imploy hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblages to translate an input force into an output force of greater magnitude. Generally, an input load is placed on a ram which urges a piston to move fluid carried in a cylinder. The fluid in turn is directed against an output device such as a plate or other moving member which is attached or connected to an output device so that the force imparted thereto is translated directly to the output device.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior devices because the ratio of input power to output power is of similar magnitude and the ratio between input to output power is substantially low. Also, the cost of providing such piston and cylinder assemblages is extremely great when compared to the limited results in power multiplication derived therefrom.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a hydraulic power multiplication unit which employs piston and cylinder assemblages wherein the magnitude is substantially greater than can be obtained through the employment of conventional means.